orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodie Foster
Jodie Foster is a television director for the Netflix comedy-drama series Orange Is the New Black. Early Life She was born "Alicia Foster" in Los Angeles, California. She has German and Irish heritage (Cork). She has three siblings Lucinda, Constance and "Buddy" Foster. Her parents divorced before she was born and therefore Jodie never established a relationship with her father. She was raised by her mother, Brandy, and her partner. She developed the nickname Jodie from her siblings. Foster was said to be 'gifted' as she could read by 3, attended a French-language prep school (which has helped her to be able to act in French Films). She also understands Italian, German and Spanish partially. She graduated in 1980, delivering a valedictory address. She majored in literature in Yale despite already having a successful acting career. She returned to Yale in 1993 to talk to the graduating class and was awarded a Doctor of Fine Arts Degree. Career She began her career starring in an advertisement as the 'Coppertone Girl,' at three. She appeared in advertisements over the next few years. She had recurring roles in Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice among others. She starred in films too, such as Napoleon and Samantha, where she was grabbed by the set's lion, leaving scars on her back. Jodie stated she loved her career as a child As a teenager, she transitioned to adult roles She was cast as a child prostitute in Taxi Driver, which she had to be assessed for due to the show's violence. She starred in other movies around this time like Bugsy Malone and The Little Girl Who Lives Down The Lane. She even hosted SNL and was the youngest to do this at the time at age 14. She had a breakthrough performance in The Accused, showing casting that she was a talented actress suited for adult roles with her performance of a rape survivor. Foster was critically acclaimed and won many awards. However, she was criticised for being in Silence of the Lambs as it was said to be misogynistic and anti-lgbt. Tabloids began to spread that she was a lesbian. The movie is still known as a 'classic' although. In 1991, she released her first film as a director called Little Man Tate. Over this period she began to direct and produce a lot more. However, in 2001, she shut down her company, Egg Pictures, stating that producing was a "bad" and thankless" job. She focused nearly completely on directing, releasing her 3rd directed movie,The Beaver. She began television directing again, directing for House of Cards, Black Mirror and the Orange is The New Black episodes "Les bian Request Denied" and "Thirsty Bird" She has been very successful with her career in both acting and directing, stacking up many awards. Personal Life She has stated that she enjoys keeping her private and public life separate. She lives in Los Angeles and has two children with her former partner Cyndey Bernard. She has been married to Alexandria Hedison since 2014 and came out in 2013 in a speech. However, she has never stated that she was exclusively lesbian. She is an atheist but still teaches her children about other religions. She also supports Gun Control Stalking Incident John Hinckley had become obsessed with her after seeing her in Taxi Driver while she was in her freshman year in Yale. He moved to New Haven and tried to contact her. He even stated that he tried to impress Foster with an assassination of Ronald Reagan, he wounded him and three others doing this. She had to be surrounded by bodyguards on campus due to this. She also had another stalker, Edward Richardson, who even once considered killing her until her performance in a college play. Further Reading For a more detailed description of Jodie's success, filmography and life; visit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodie_Foster Category:Crew